Archangel's Kiss
Archangel's Blood is the second book in the series feautring Raphael and Elena. * Previous Book: Angels' Blood * Next Book: Archangel's Consort * Full Reading List About Offical Sypnosis New York Times bestselling author Nalini Singh returns to her world of angelic rulers, vampiric servants, and the woman thrust into their darkly seductive world… Vampire hunter Elena Deveraux wakes from a year-long coma to find herself changed—an angel with wings the colors of midnight and dawn—but her fragile body needs time to heal before she can take flight. Her lover, the stunningly dangerous archangel Raphael, is used to being in control—even when it comes to the woman he considers his own. But Elena has never done well with authority… They’ve barely begun to understand each other when Raphael receives an invitation to a ball from the archangel Lijuan. To refuse would be a sign of fatal weakness, so Raphael must ready Elena for the flight to Beijing—and to the nightmare that awaits them there. Ancient and without conscience, Lijuan holds a power that lies with the dead. And she has organized the most perfect and most vicious of welcomes for Elena… First Sentence Elena gripped the balcony railing and stared down at the gorge that fell away with jagged promise beneath. Full Plot Summary World-Building Leads * Elena: the first Made Angel in memory. Raphael's Consort; a former Guild Hunter who became an angel in Angels' Blood. Their apartment is in the Tower, their home is in the Enclave. Has wings the color of midnight-blue, fading to dawn-blue and finally tipped in white. Pale, near-white hair and gray eyes. She and Raphael are the series leads. * Raphael: is the Archangel of New York, controls North America, along with his Consort, lover and mate Elena. He is one thousand, five hundred years old, has white-gold wings, ebony hair and blue eyes. He and Elena are the series leads. Characters * Adrian: one of Lijuan’s reborn—kills a human/vampire couple at Lijuan’s party for Elena Deveraux; weakens Lijuan through his bite in the battle between the Archangels in China; lustrous dark skin, dark eyes * Anoushka: Angel; Neha's daughter—wants to be Cadre but can never become an Archangel—causing death and destruction. * Aodhan: aka "Sparkle"; Angel, one of The Seven. Illium's close friend from angel childhood. He's worried for his best friend since childhood. Helps Elena with strength training. * Astaad: Archangel of the Pacific Isle snd Cadre—dominates the sea. Reservedly friendly with Raphael; took down Lijuan's cargo planes with reborn as they flew over his territory during the war; secretive; believes in honor; * Beth Deveraux: Elena's sister—married to a vampire, Harrison Ling * Caliane: an Ancient, she is thousands of years old and Raphael’s mother with power of the earth, went to Sleep under the sea long ago. * Charisemnon: Archangel of North Africa, Andromeda's grandfather—a pedophile archangel whose vampire virus got the better of him. He was Lijuan's ally in the Angel War who sent Reborn into Raphael's & Titus's territories. * Deacon: makes weapons for Hunters—Sara's husband, Zoe's father''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 * 'Deveraux Family: Elena's family * '''Dmitri: Vampire. Leader of The Seven, and Raphael's second in command. Dmitri is nearly 1,000 years old—he is the most powerful vampire in the world and stronger than a large number of angels; Honor is his wife and both adore Naasir—raised Naasir from age four. Has dark honey skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. * Elijah: Archangel of Persia and Cadre—is an ally to Raphael. * Favashi: Archangel of Persia; can control the winds. General Rohan, Alexander’s son, rules a section of her territory. * Galen: Angel; one of The Seven—Raphael’s weaponsmaster and part of The Seven. Married to Jessamy; burly build. * Hannah: Elijah's consort Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 * Harrison Ling: Beth Deveraux's vampire husband. * Hbeebti: Raphael’s pet name for Elena; it means beloved in the language of Elena’s grandmother. * Illium: aka "Bluebell", one of The Seven. Very powerful angel, just over 500 years old. One of the most beautiful angels and renowned for his blue wings and his pranks; he's struggling with a sudden power increase caused by the Cascade, growing away from his friends. Has silver-edged blue wings, ebony hair dipped in crushed sapphires (black with blue tips) and gold eyes with black lashes tipped with blue. * Jason: Angel, one of The Seven; The best spymaster in the Cadre—around 700 years old. Has black sooty wings that do not reflect light, long black hair and black eyes. Has a tribal tattoo on the left-hand side of his face. * Jeffrey Deveraux: Elenas' Father—CEO and owner of Deveraux Enterprises; father of Beth Deveraux. * Jessamy: angel Historian who lives and teaches at the Refuge and is married to Galen. About 2,000 years old; Andromeda's mentor; * Ju: servant of Lijuan, made into one of Lijuan’s reborn; dull, black eyes, jerky movements of a puppet * Keir: angelic healer; * Lijuan: aka Zhou Lijuan; Archangel of China and surroundign areas; and Cadre; aka "Angel of Death" or "Goddess of Death"; creates the Reborn. Invites Raphael and Elena to a ball at her fortress of the Forbidden City in Elena's honor. * Michaela: Archangel of Central Europe and Cadre; is beyond arrogant and could be pregnant for reals although Raphael also thinks it could be something Uram did to her; think snotty top model. * Montgomery: vampire butler—works for Elena & Raphael; Hundreds of years old; * Nadiel: deceased Archangel—Raphael's father. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 * Nazarach: Angel—commander of a smaller territory within Raphael's territory. * Neha: Archangel of India and Cadre; Queen of Poisons; Mahiya's aunt. * Nimra: Angel; ran her own territory inside Raphael's territory. * Noel: vampire — extremely injured in an attack on the Refuge. One of Raphael's people. * Ransom: Guild Hunter — Elena's friend * Sara Haziz: Guild Director—Elena's best friend. Daughter: Zoe Elena. Husband: Deacon * Sam: full name Sameon, is the young boy at the Refuge who gives the warning. * Slater Patalis: vampire; seriel iller; went on a killing spree 18 years ago; among his final victims were Ariel and Mirabelle Deveraux; tormented a young Elena Deveraux; comes back to existence as one of Lijuan’s reborn. * Sorrow: aka Holly Chang, part vampire—Uram's victim. * Titus: Archangel of Southern Africa and Cadre—has gained power over the earth. * Uram: Archangel, Bloodborn, Angel of Blood—deceased; antagonist of bk-1. * Venom: Vampire, youngest of the Seven—a old vampire with deadly poison in his blood, and currently based in the Refuge. Has the ability to entrance humans; has snake-like, slitted, green eyes * Vivek: Full: Vivek Kapur: aka "V"; Elena's friend—inactive Guild Hunter; Hunter-born; Handicapped; The Guild’s resident computer genius; Made vampire by Aodhan. Will serve his 100 year contract under Elena Deveraux, attached to the Tower, directly under the command of the Seven and ultimately will be made part of Elena’s Guard. * Xi: second-in-command to Lijuan—a trusted general who follows her blindly; interested in Andromeda; his wings are gray and red. * Zoe Elena Haziz: Baby — Parents: Sara Haziz, Deacon Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 Groups and Organizations * Cadre of Ten: archangels in the world who rule territories— ** Astaad: Archangel of the Pacific Isles ** Charisemnon: Archangel of North Africa—former lover of Michaela ** Elijah: Archangel of South America, Consort: Hannah ** Favashi: Archangel of Persia—former lover of Dmitri ** Zhou Lijuan: — Archangel of China ** Michaela: Archangel of Central Europe—former lover of both Charisemnon and Uram ** Neha: Archangel of India—Consort: Eris (deceased) ** Titus: Archangel of South Africa ** Raphael Medrano: Archangel of North America—Consort: Elena Deveraux * Deveraux Enterprises: corporation owned by Jeffrey Deveraux and the blueblood Deveraux Family * Deveraux Family: Elena's family led by Jeffrey Deveraux * Guild: aka Hunters Guild—organization of Hunters that track down rogue vampires. * The Seven: Three vampires and four angels that protect Raphael; are utterly loyal to him and each other.— **'Vampires': Dmitri, Venom, Naasir **'Angels': Illium, Jason, Aodhan, Galen * Vampire Protection Authority: aka "VPA": Ruling council for vampires to protect their interests * Wing Brotherhood: A group of warrior types who hire out. Titles and Positions * Guild Hunters: Hunters that work for the Guild and hunt vampires that have gone rogue from their angel owners by running out on their contracts—or those that have become law-breakers, or killers. * Historian: The angel who keeps and records all the histories of angel-kind * Guild Director: The person in charge of the Hunters Guild. Supe Types * Angels: andgelkind * Archangel: Ruing angels and the most powerful of the angels. * Ancients: Very, very old Archangels, most of whom are in the Sleep * Hunter-born: Hunters born with the ability to track by scent; stronger, faster, live longer; a kind of supernatural human. * Reborn: shambling, living dead who hunger for flesh. Lijuan’s horrific zombies-like creations. * Sleepers: Archangels who have gone to rest in a hidden location when they get too old and their power starts to overtake them. * Vampires: Vampires are Made by Archangels. They must serve out a 100 year contract with an angel owner. * Things, Events, States of Being, Actions, Processes * Ambrosia: very rare substance that blooms on an archangel's tongue, to turn human to angel.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 * Angel Dust: a powder that is shed from angel's wings, can have aphrodesiac properties * Angel Gun: damages the wings of an angel long enough for escape.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 * Angelfire: a power ability that a few rare Archangels possess. * Asekhem: "symbol of power from a time when archangels ruled as pharaohs and were called the scions of the gods." It was a mark found on Noel's body when they found him badly beaten in the Refuge. They think it means that someone wants to take Uram's place on the Cadre. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 * Dance of the Angels: making love in flight high in the sky.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 * Bloodborn: A form of insanity that all angels have potential to fall victim to. Uram, an Archangel, suffered from this and was also known as an Angel of Blood. Thought to be caused by a surfeit of toxin in angel's blood used to Make vampires. * Contract: Vampires sign a Contract for 100 years of servitude to an angel as the price of being Made. * Glamour: the ability archangels have to hide themselves from sight, not widely known to humans * Made: After a vampire is turned by an angel he is called Made—the term is used synonymously with Vampire. * The Quiet: when an Archangel is in a state of being where he or she is ruled by an area of the brain without mercy, becoming totally emotionally cold. * Scent-Lure: the ability of a few vampires that can emit a scent so decadent and powerful that lures prey to them. * Sleep: When an Ancient Archangel puts himself to rest in a secret hidden location—he or she may awaken centuries later. * Vampire Necklet: device for capturing, taming, and transporting vampires—used by Guild Hunters. Angels' Blood, ch. 1 Places * Destiny's Rose: a carved rose made of diamond—invaluable; given to Elena by Raphael.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * Enclave: a “suburb” just outside New York where many of Raphael’s angels have a home. Elena & Raphael’s home is there. Janvier has a small place there as well. * Elena’s Apartment: badly damaged from a huge hole made by Raphael (in Bk-1).Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2ory with Dmitri and others of the Seven. Elena & Raphael’s apartment is there; * Erotique: exclusive vampire club—"Geishas of the West"Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 * Forbidden City: Lijuan's fortress—location of ball. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 * Lijuan's Citidel: Lijuan's palace, stronghold and home in China. Where Xi takes Andromeda; where Suyin has been imprisoned for centuries. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9–14 * Medica: the hospital at the Refuge. Led by Keir, the well-respected healer. * New York City: Where Raphael runs his territory from—all of North America. * The Refuge: neutral retreat, a home for angels to heal, teach, and work as well as a sanctuary for their young. Each archangel has a compound there for their people. * The Tower: tall building in NYC from which Raphael runs his territory with Dmitri and others of the Seven. Elena & Raphael’s apartment is there; See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links Read Online: *Archangel's Kiss(Guild Hunter Series Book 2) by Nalini Singh Book Links: * Archangel's Kiss (Guild Hunter, #2) by Nalini Singh ~ Goodreads *Archangel's Kiss (Guild Hunter 2) by Nalini Singh General Lnks: * Guild Hunter series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Wikia * Guild Hunter Character Guide | * Goodreads | Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh * Guild Hunter: reading order Series * Guild Hunter Series | Nalini Singh * Guild Hunter (Literature) - TV Tropes ✥ Category:Books